


Sofás, sillas y sillones

by agent_astronaut



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sala común de Ravenclaw tiene los mejores sillones de Hogwarts y Haru no se piensa mover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofás, sillas y sillones

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo de reyes para [mi lauri](http://orowit.tumblr.com). Hace mil años me pediste un Makoharu. Así que aquí tienes tu Makoharu. (siento que los títulos se me den tan mal TT.TT)

La casa de Ravenclaw estaba orgullosa de admitir que las sillas, sillones y demás asientos de su sala común eran los más cómodos en todo Hogwarts. Todo el mundo lo sabía, ¿y quién no había oído los incontables rumores que intentaban explicarlo? (El más famoso: un encantamiento que la misma Rowena Ravenclaw había realizado. La verdad, un poco menos emocionante: una ex-alumna, preocupada por la salud de sus compañeros cuyo principal hobby era leer sin levantar el culo del sillón en todo el día, había diseñado esta línea de asientos combinando magia con tecnología muggle. Pocos Ravenclaws compartían esta explicación con las demás casas, porque uno, les gustaba ser la casa con los mejores sillones, y dos, a quién no le gustaba un poquito de misterio)

Para Haruka Nanase, estos sillones eran, la gran mayoría de las veces, una ventaja. Sus amigos bromeaban que eran la única razón por la que sentía orgullo de casa, y aunque no era del todo verdad, Haru sí que adoraba esos sillones. Significaban poder hacer los deberes tirado en el sofá y que nadie se lo reprochara; significaba que sus amigos muchas veces elegían su sala común para quedar, y Haru no se tenía que mover; significaba que los días que se quedaba dormido en el sofá, no se despertaba al día siguiente con la espalda hecha un cuatro. 

En resumen, para Haru ser un Ravenclaw era un chollo. Excepto cuando no lo era. Como el último día de vacaciones de Navidad, cuando tendría que estar preparándose para la fiesta que Rin estaba dando en la sala común de Slytherin, y a Haru no le apetecía lo más mínimo moverse de la comodidad de su sillón.

En su defensa, Haru estaba completamente exhausto. A lo mejor, si Nagisa no les hubiera obligado a participar en una guerra de bolas de nieve por la mañana, Haru se encontraría con más ganas de ir a la fiesta, pero no era así, y en ese momento, todo lo que Haru quería era derretirse y hacerse uno con el sillón.

Por eso, cuando Rei iba a salir para la fiesta y se paró frente a Haru para llamarle, éste cerró los ojos y respiró lo más pacíficamente que pudo, sabiendo que su compañero de casa no tendría valor para despertarle. No pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la puerta de la sala común se cerró levemente, confirmando su plan.

Haru se acomodó un poco más sobre el sillón y soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentía un poco culpable al abandonar a sus amigos a favor de una siesta, pero decidió, mientras sus párpados caían involuntariamente, que ya tendría tiempo de sentirse culpable por la mañana, y cayó en un sueño profundo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, (¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días?), pero Haru despertó con el sonido de pasos que se dirigían hacia él. Determinado a continuar con su siesta, Haru no abrió los ojos y esperó, sin moverse un centímetro, a que la persona se marchara y le dejara continuar durmiendo. Haru estaba seguro de que esto estaba a punto de suceder, pero una voz muy familiar dijo:

-Sé que no estás dormido, Haru.

Entendiendo que sus planes iban a ser imposibles de seguir, Haru soltó un gruñido y abrió un único ojo, para encontrarse con Makoto, brazos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

-Sabes, si no querías ir a la fiesta me lo podías haber dicho – comentó – Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerte el dormido ante Rei? Rin le ha echado toda la culpa de que no vineras.

Haru soltó otro gruñido, y murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Makoto, levantando una ceja, y Haru le fulminó con la mirada.

-He dicho – repitió, un deje de irritación en su voz – que me disculparé mañana. Estoy intentando descansar.

Tras esto, Haru volvió a cerrar los ojos, decidido a retomar su plan original: ignorar a Makoto hasta que se aburriera y se fuera – aunque conociéndole, sabía que esto era poco probable. Lo que no se esperaba es el suspiro de resignación que soltó y su “Haz sitio”, colocándose a su lado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Haru frunció el ceño y le miró inquisitivamente, pero Makoto solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si quieres quedarte toda la tarde en el sillón, por lo menos vamos a hacerlo juntos – murmuró.

Haru sonrió ante el tono rosado que habían adquirido sus mejillas, y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, notando cómo Makoto se relajaba ante este gesto.

Haru se acurrucó más junto a él, y cerró los ojos tras encontrar la posición perfecta de su cabeza en el cuello de Makoto. Haru sabía que los sillones de Ravenclaw eran los más cómodos de todo Hogwarts, pero en esos momentos recordaba que Makoto lo era mucho más.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo [tumblr](http://agent-astronaut.tumblr.com)


End file.
